This invention relates generally to the planting of seeds, bulbs or the like in prepared soil and relates more particularly to the formation of openings in the soil for accepting seeds or bulbs.
While planting seeds, bulbs or the like in soil covering a relatively small area, individual rows or holes are commonly formed in the soil to accommodate placement of the seeds or bulbs therein. Inasmuch as the digging of such individual seed-accepting rows or holes can be a generally time-consuming process, it would be desirable to provide a device which facilitates the formation of seed-accepting holes or recesses.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device facilitating the formation of seed-accepting openings or recesses in prepared soil.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device for forming a plurality of seed-accepting openings in a single operation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a device facilitating the formation of a large number of seed-accepting openings relatively quickly and in a space-saving manner.
And yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is particularly well-suited for forming seed-accepting openings in the soil, which openings are arranged in a predetermined pattern.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a device which accommodates the formation of seed-accepting openings over areas of the soil, which areas are of predetermined shapes or sizes.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is uncomplicated in structure and effective in operation.